Only Angel (13x23 One Shot)
by gaysanatomy
Summary: My take on what happens after Eliza and Arizona sneak off together in 13x23. Title comes from Harry Styles' song "Only Angel" - I recommend listening while you read as it inspired this fic!


**My take on what happens after Eliza and Arizona sneak off together in 13x23. Title comes from Harry Styles' song "Only Angel" - I recommend listening while you read as it inspired this fic! For more Ariliza** / **Mibbins, check out my** **other fic!**

* * *

Eliza and Arizona were gathered around the OR board with Maggie, Jackson, Steph and DeLuca discussing their latest trauma patient. "Guys, maybe it wasn't love, alright?" Jackson interjected. "It's not romance we're talking about here. It was emergency sex - they were just too damn horny to remember the parking brake."

Arizona bit her lip as her eyes immediately darted over to Eliza's at the mention of sex as the two basically had eye sex in front of the other residents and attendings.

"That's super cynical," Arizona responded, eager to escape from the conversation.

"Yeah, what is wrong with you people?" Eliza joked before turning around to walk away, and Arizona quickly followed, trying to look as natural as possible. Eliza remained silent as they headed through the double doors into the hallway, which was far less crowded.

Eliza grabbed Arizona's arm and pulled her closer. "If your ass isn't in an empty on-call room in five minutes I'm going to rip your clothes off in the middle of this hallway," she whispered to Arizona before releasing her arm. "I have to give these orders to the nurse. Meet me in a few minutes and try not to look suspicious," Eliza said smugly.

Arizona sped walk to the nearest on-call room and purposely avoided direct eye contact with anyone for fear that someone would stop her and start a conversation, something which she definitely didn't have time for right now. She slipped into an on-call room and was relieved to find it was empty. She leaned against the wall, trying to slow her heart beating out of her chest. Something about Eliza Minnick made her feel like a big pile of nerves and teenage hormones.

Minutes later, Eliza popped through the door, instantly locking it and throwing off her white coat before pinning Arizona's arms against the wall. Her breath tickled Arizona's neck and sent shivers up her spine as she whispered into the blonde's ear.

"I've been wanting to devour you all day, and I just had you less than 12 hours ago," she husked into Arizona's ear, reaching for Arizona's scrub top before pulling it over her head. She gripped Arizona's hips and pulled her in to kiss her.

The blonde's hands tangled in Eliza's hair as the two became consumed by each other, quickly becoming out of breath. Eliza pinned Arizona's arm against the wall, interlocking their fingers as her other hand trailed down Arizona's body and found it's way to the desire pooling in between the blonde's legs.

"Mmm," Eliza groaned, "you're so wet, and I've barely even touched you. I love having that effect on you," she said smugly as she began to circle Arizona's clit.

"Fuck," Arizona hissed, biting her lip as her free hand pulled Eliza closer.

"All those times I made you come last night, and you still want more," Eliza teased, giggling into Arizona's ear.

"Shut up," Arizona growled. "Just fuck me," she snapped.

Eliza quickly removed her hand from Arizona's clit and grabbed the blonde's free hand so that both her hands were pinned against the wall. "Watch your attitude, Doctor Robbins," Eliza purred in Arizona's ear. "I don't take commands," she teased as she reached around to unhook Arizona's bra and tossed it across the room.

"Please," the blonde pleaded. "Eliza, I want you," she whispered, her eyes turning dark as she draped her arms over Eliza's shoulders. Eliza pulled the blonde in and kissed her in a way that Arizona hadn't been expecting. It was more soft and Arizona could feel Eliza's desire as she deepened the kiss, her hands running all over Arizona's body until she finally slipped two fingers inside of her.

"I want you more than you could possibly imagine," Eliza said softly into Arizona's ear as her thumb began circling her clit. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," she told her as she lifted her head and rested her forehead against Arizona's so that they were making eye contact. Eliza's free hand took Arizona's arm and pinned it gently against the wall as their fingers intertwined.

"Eliza," Arizona moaned as the brunette teased her g-spot, her nails digging into Eliza's hand.

"Mmm, yes baby?" she whispered back, gazing into Arizona's eyes and her speed on her clit increased.

"Fuck," Arizona said breathlessly, throwing her head back as Eliza took the opportunity to kiss her neck.

"Are you gonna come for me?" Eliza purred into Arizona's ear, her thrusts becoming faster as she continued to tease the other woman's clit.

"Fuck, baby," Arizona whimpered, writhing under the brunette's touch. "Please don't stop," she pleaded.

Eliza lifted her head so that the two were making eye contact again as she curled her fingers into the blonde's g-spot. "Come for me," she rasped, overcome with desire at the sight of the woman in front of her.

"Fuck," Arizona breath hitched, "I'm coming, I'-

Eliza locked lips with Arizona, swallowing her moans as her orgasm took over her body. She released Arizona's hand which she had pinned against the wall and gripped the blonde's hip to pull her closer, still not breaking the kiss even after the other woman's orgasm had subsided. She led Arizona over to the bed and pushed her down gently, straddling Arizona's lap. She placed her hands on either side of Arizona's face and pulled her closer until their lips met in the most heated, passionate kiss that Arizona had felt in as long as she could remember.

Arizona pulled Eliza's scrub top over her head, revealing the black lace bra Eliza was wearing underneath.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Arizona felt breathless at the sight of the woman in front of her. She reached around to unhook Eliza's bra and tugged at the waistband to her scrubs.

"Take these off," she demanded.

"And if I don't?" Eliza teased.

Arizona pushed the brunette off her lap so that she flipped onto her back beside her, quickly yanking off Eliza's scrub pants before slowly kissing her way up Eliza's body.

"Don't be a tease," Arizona whispered into Eliza's ear, her hand slowly tracing it's way down Eliza's body. "Cause I know how to play that game too," she slipped her fingers into Eliza and instantly felt how wet she had become. She circled Eliza's clit slowly, causing the brunette to whimper underneath her.

"Arizona," Eliza said breathlessly.

"Mmm, yes, Doctor Minnick?" Eliza's arms wrapped around Arizona's torso, her nails lightly digging into Arizona's back. Arizona slipped two fingers into Eliza's center, her thumb teasing her clit. "Fuck," Eliza groaned underneath her, a bit too loud considering their surroundings.

"Shut up," Arizona demanded. "I know how loud you like to be," she teased the brunette. "This isn't my place, so don't make me cover your mouth," she said smugly as her fingers curled into Eliza's g-spot.

" _Pieprz mnie,_ " Eliza moaned quietly into Arizona's ear.

"Mmm, that's a first," Arizona had only heard Eliza speak Polish a handful of times and it always made her weak. "In English, Doctor Minnick."

"Fuck me, Arizona," Eliza growled as her nails dug sharply in the blonde's back. Eliza moaned quietly into Arizona's ear as the blonde tugged her earlobe between her teeth before sucking the skin on Eliza's neck. "You think you can use that sexy accent on me and get what you want?" Arizona teased as she picked up speed on Eliza's clit.

"Yes," Eliza shivered under Arizona's touch. " _Pozwól mi dojść_ ," Eliza purred. "Let me come, baby, please," she pleaded.

Arizona kissed her way down Eliza's chest and flicked Eliza's nipple with her tongue, cupping the other breast with her hand. She sharpened her thrusts and continued to tease Eliza's clit. "Fuck," Eliza moaned, her fingers tangling in her own hair as her voice increased in volume.

Arizona groaned and paused her movements, her hand snaking it's way up to Eliza's neck as she moved up to whisper in Eliza's ear. "As much as I love that sound, I need you to shut your mouth right now, because if you scream when you come, both of us are gonna have some explaining to do," Arizona hissed, tightening her grip on Eliza's neck.

"Mmm," Eliza sighed, her nails trailing down Arizona's back as she made eye contact with the blonde. "Keep me quiet, then, Doctor Robbins," she husked, biting her lip.

Arizona curled her fingers into Eliza's g-spot, eliciting another moan from the brunette before she covered the woman's mouth with her hand. She kissed Eliza's neck, increasing her speed on the brunette's clit as their naked bodies brushed against each other. "God," Eliza whimpered through Arizona's hand, "I'm so fucking close," her nails digging into Arizona's back.

Arizona removed her hand and propped herself up with her arm so that she was face-to-face with the brunette. "Come for me," Arizona demanded. "And don't scream," she said firmly.

Eliza arched her back and bit her lip. "Fuck, oh fuck, I'm coming," she moaned before Arizona locked lips with her to silence her moans as Eliza writhed in ecstasy beneath her, her back arching as her nails dug into Arizona's skin.

"Mmm," Arizona sighed after she broke the kiss, admiring the woman in front of her.

"Fuck," Eliza sighed breathlessly, regaining her composure as Arizona collapsed onto her chest. "You're like a drug to me," Eliza told her as she ran her fingers through the blonde's hair. "I don't think I could ever get tired of this," she said as she caught her breath. "We'd better get back before anyone notices we're gone," she sighed.

Arizona got up to gather their clothes that had been thrown in every direction and returned to kiss her girlfriend before the two got dressed again. "I guess I'll see you tonight for round three then," Arizona teased into Eliza's ear before exiting the room.


End file.
